


Thank god for Niel Daimond

by VCM_EL



Series: Random Kurotsuki, hell yeah [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mentions of Neil Daimond, So is Kuroo, Tsukishima is very drunk, What Have I Done, drunk fluff, is that a thing?, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VCM_EL/pseuds/VCM_EL
Summary: Kuroo is At Kei apartmentThey get drunkTsuki is fucking everything





	Thank god for Niel Daimond

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know what this is....
> 
> I can't sleep and I'm kinda regretting this already....
> 
> Um who ever is bored enough to read this...enjoy?

 

"Okay, okay...I got one."

"Hit me" Kei said and slammed another shot. If he was going to be honest, he might as well be drunk well doing it.

"Favorite female guilty pleasure singer."

"Hmm, that's a hard one...okay I got it-."

"Who?"

"Mariah Carey, yours?"

"Fergie-"  
They both rolled in laughter. Kuroo's cackle only made his snorts worse. They both really had horrible laughs.

"How about male..?"

"Definitely, Billy Idol"  
"Pft, everyone likes Billy Idol,"  
"Yeah, but no one would admit to it."  
"True that"  
"How about you"

"Neal Diamond" Kei turned his face to gaze at Kuroo. Squinting his eyes like he always did when he was drunk, he raised his eyebrows at Kuroo. "No fucking way"

"Yes way, I have like, three of his CDs in my car- my sisters make fun of me every time we car pool."

"I love Neil Diamond"

"No shit"

One bottle of fireball later they were both sprawled out on Tsuki's living room floor, with his speakers blasting 'Coming to America'. Both men,even when drunk, knew each and every word, singing in a slurred fashion along with the song.

After twelve tracks of drunk karaoke, Kei found himself drifting off, with his head rested on Kuroo's stomach.

This position would be something to be embarrassed about latter, at the moment he was shamelessly drooling a puddle into the Kuroo's shirt.

He was oddly awaken by a soft chuckle from Kuroo.

"What are you laughing at?"  
"Your drilling on my shirt-"  
"So, maybe it was secretly a part if my master plan to make you have to do your Landry. It's only a matter of time before I take over the world."  
Kei rambled on, he had a tendency to become a four year old when he was drunk.  
"Kei, your so cute when you're drunk." The cat said barely forming the sentence.

Kei's head shot up, so he could scold the other man "I, am not...cute. I'm alot if things Mr. Tetsurou, but cute isn't one of them. " he said with an almost stern voice, before pooping down back into chest. Now laying on the other man's broad chest, of course the position wasn't attend not that he was complaining.

"I beg to differ," Tetsurou said while placing his hand on the top of kei's head. Slowly easing his fingers through the blonds curls, Kuroo pushed back thick locks from kei's face.

The taller man hummed in approval nudging his nose near the base of his Kuroo's neck. The smell of roasted cinnamon coaxed him into to sleep, Kuroo joining him soon after. The pair sleep well into the night like this only moving when Kuroo pulled Kei up so they were almost perfectly cheat to cheat. Rolling them over on there sides with Tsuki wrapped in his arms. The blond only purred slightly before resting his face into the dip were Kuroo's neck meet his shoulder meet. The both of them sleeper better then they had by themselves in years.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Neil Diamond may or may not be spelled wrong...kill me


End file.
